


Martohu me mua

by WilliahMagala



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Albanian, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, google translate albanian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliahMagala/pseuds/WilliahMagala
Summary: 3 times Ermal accidentaly proposed to Fabrizio in albanian and one time there was a real proposal.





	Martohu me mua

Ermal was anxious, very anxious. Only one week after him and Fabrizio wrote and began record Non mi avette fatto niente they met again in Milan, in his studio, to finish the recording.

The song was beautiful and powerful and Ermal was very proud of it. He was even prouder to know that not only Fabrizo Moro thought of him to do a collaboration on such a deep topic but also that the other man decided to not do a trio like he initially planned to but to keep it a duet.

He said that they had such a good chemistry, they didn't need a third person. Ermal tried to hide it but he was so happy to know that, he has been a long time fan of Fabrizio who he considered as a model. And now he could even consider him as a friend ! And now his model, one of the singer he looked up to, was here in his studio, singing the song they wrote together. It was a dream come true.

 

After they finished the recording they went to Ermal's house to celebrate.  Ermal's anxiety came back as soon as they came close to the house. He had nothing to be ashamed of, the house was cleaner than ever because Ermal spent yesterday cleaning it and he had no dark secrets to hide. Okay maybe he should hide the photos he had of Fabrizio but normally they wouldn't go to his room so it wouldn't be a problem. He led Fabrizio to the living room where he showed him his guitars and  his piano. Fabrizio stopped in front of one guitar, one of Ermal's first guitar.

 

“It's funny, it's on the same guitar I learnt to play, it was my uncle's. It's a good one, not too expensive. I really liked it”

 

Ermal couldn't explain why but this small piece of information made him very happy. They learnt how to play on the same guitar. God he needed to stop acting like a teenager with a crush.

Well he did have a crush on the other singer but he was 37 for god's sake ! He left Fabrizio alone with the instruments while he went to the kitchen to grab them some drinks.  When he came back he saw Fabrizio with the guitar they were talking about earlier, sitting on his couch and softly singing Sono solo parole.

Ermal stood there in awe, stunned by how beautiful the man looked right now with the sun setting light on his face.

 

“Martohu me mua.”

 

The words left his mouth without thinking, making Fabrizio look at him and ruining the moment. Ermal cursed at himself for that. Thankfully Fabri didn't understand the embarrassing thing he said. “Marry me” seriously. How dumb was he ?

 

“Ah sorry Ermal, I just wanted to play a little bit. I hope you don't mind.”

 

“No of course no, I really like this song.”

 

He cursed at himself again, fearing that he said too much, but  Fabrizio laughed relieved. Ermal was also relieved, Fabrizio didn't seem to notice that he proposed to him in albanian.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 One month later they began to date. It was difficult at first because they were both stars, none of them  were out and they lived in different cities. But they make it work for the moment and Ermal was so happy with Fabrizio. The other man was sweet and caring, he called every evening to tell him about his day, ask about Ermal's and tell his boyfriend to sleep. Ha was also so handsome and so sexy. God Ermal hit the jackpot with him. Tonight he knew that Fabrizio wasn't going to call him like he usually did because his boyfriend was here, in Milan! He had a an event to attend to and spent the night at Ermal's place. Needless to say that Ermal was very happy. He hadn't had the chance to touch his boyfriend for 2 weeks and he missed him so much.

 

He was currently thinking about how lucky he was in his shower (no he wasn't doing anything) while he left Fabrizio in his bedroom so the man could speak to Anita and Libero. Ermal never actually met them, the only times he went to Fabri's home they were at their mother's place. He already knew a lot of things about them because Fabri loved talking about them and had at least a thousand photos of them in his phone. The two children seemed adorable and Ermal truly hoped that they will like him because he knew how important it was for Fabrizio.

 

He got out of the shower and went back to his room. That's where he saw Fabrizio smiling so brightly and laughing while a little girl's voice,  Anita he guessed, was telling him about something that happened at school.

 

“That's fantastic Ani ! I can't wait to see your new dance moves, will you teach them to me ?”

 

Fabrizio seemed so happy and his gaze was so loving it made Ermal melt.

 

“Martohu me mua.”

 

Ermal muttered the words softly. This scene was so beautiful, he wanted to see Fabrizio like that for the rest of his day. Luckily Fabrizio didn't seem to heard him nor did he saw him blushing like a tomato. He just proposed to Fabrizio, again. He truly needed to stop doing this. Eventually his boyfriend noticed  that he was here and insisted that he came to say hello to the children before the went to sleep. The kids were adorable and they seemed very interested by their dad's boyfriend. Especially Anita who had a lot of questions for him. Thankfully Giada saved him by telling the kids to go to sleep. He thought that talking to his boyfriend's ex would be embarrassing but not at all, Giada was very nice and didn't seem to mind that her ex was now with a man. When Ermal told this to Fabrizio he laughed and explained that it was normal.

 

“She is in a relationship with a woman so it's not going to shock her. Giada and Agata have been together for nearly one year now if I remember well. And we stayed friends because we already were friends before and it's important for the children. I'll present her and Agata to you one day. If you want to of course.”

 

Ermal didn't mind at all, Giada truly seemed like a good person.

 

This night he had some troubles to sleep, still thinking about how he proposed to Fabrizio for the second time. They have been together for only one month, he needed to calm down. Fabrizio didn't even believed in marriage. This thought made him a bit sad but he couldn't force Fabri to marry him so he tried to forget about it.

 

* * *

 

 

 Ermal was happy for many various reasons today. First of all Fabrizio was wearing a suit and his hair were done. His boyfriend looked so good and just for that reason today was going to be a good day. He was also happy because today was Agata and Giada's wedding. Ermal loved the two women, they were both very nice and sweet. It was still weird to tell himself that he was going to his boyfriend's ex wedding but he didn't mind as much as he was supposed to. When he met Giada in real life for the first time he and Fabrizio have been dating for 2 months. One of the first thing she told him was:

 

"I know it's weird that I say that to you but really be nice with Fabrizio, and patient. Don't break his heart, he doesn't deserve it."

 

Giada still cared a lot for Fabrizio but as she said "more like a sister than a lover now". Her fiancée Agata was also one of the sweetest person Ermal has ever met. The two women were good mothers and they were in love, Ermal was very happy for them. But when he arrived at the city hall he felt envious. He wanted to marry Fabrizio too, but he knew that Fabrizio didn't believe in marriage, so he never said anything. Well if you forget the two times he proposed to Fabrizio in albanian.

The ceremony began and Giada was the first to enter with her dad. She looked stunning in her dress and her smile was bigger than ever. She was followed by Libero holding the rings and Anita throwing flowers. The children were adorables and Ermal felt himself melting.  After a minute, for the drama he supposed, the door opened again to let Agata enter too. She was gorgeous with her long dress. Even more stunning than the bride was the man at her arm : Fabrizio Mobrici. Agata wasn't in a good relationship with her father so she asked Fabrizio to walk her to the altar.

 

"Fabrizio would you please walk me to your ex so I can marry her ?"

 

"There are so many things wrong in that sentence. Of course I will "

 

The ceremony went well, both of the brides cried at least once and were beautiful together.  Later when Ermal saw them dance together he felt envious again. He wanted that so bad.He turned to see his boyfriend dancing with Anita like only fathers can dance with their daughters : Anita stood on her father's feet and was laughing. Ermal wanted to see that forever. Of course they didn't have to be married to have that but still. So when he and Fabrizio danced he couldn't resist and muttered "martohu me mua" against Fabri's neck. This time it asn't really accidental, he truly wanted him to hear him. But at the same time he didn't want Fabrizio to understand him. What if he breaks up with him because he doesn't want to marry Ermal ? No, no. Fabrizio would never do that. Right ? Fabrizio sensed that something was wrong with Ermal and hugged him more tightly and brushed his back. No, he wouldn't break up with him just for that.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

Ermal was back home, at his mom's for two days. He had an event to attend near there and an interview to give. He was glad to be there, he loved the city. The only problem was that his boyfriend nor their children was there with him. Anita and Libero where at their moms' place and Fabrizio had things to do in Rome. He felt a bit pathetic to feel slightly miserable just because his boyfriend wasn't here with him. But at least he had his mom and siblings. His mother was very happy to have him back, even if he could see that she was also sad to not see her grandchildren. 

 

The singer was relaxing in his room when he heard his mom telling him to go to do some groceries. He groaned and then smiled at himself for acting like that. This was just like when he was a teenager. His mother gave hi the list of the things she needed and money and he left the house. The shop he planned to go to was only 10 minutes away from the flat so he didn't need to take his car. While he was walking he thought about Fabrizio, again. They have been together for only one year now and yet Ermal never felt that good with someone. And most importantly he felt ready to marry someone. It wasn't the first time he debated with himself on this topic but this evening he took his decision. He was going to propose to Fabrizio Mobrici for real. In italian this time.

He passed by a small parc near the flat, he loved that park it was so peaceful.  Suddenly he noticed lights near the small pond, at his favorite spot. Curious he got closer. That's when he saw his sister and brother waiting for him.

 

"What are you doing here ? And what are those lights ?"

 

"Aha, you are lost aren't you big brother ?"

 

"It's a surprise ! A good one"

 

They made him sit on the bench and left while grinning like mad people. Ermal was so confused, what was happening ? He didn't have the time to think about it more because Anita and Libero appeared in front of him. What the...

 

"Libero ? Anita ? What are you doing here ? Why aren't you at Giada and Agata's ?"

 

The kids didn't answer, they gave him the bouquets of flowers they had in the arms and left. Red tulips and red and whites roses. Ermal was more and more lost. But the flowers were beautiful that was for sure. He saw Giada coming to him and he was even more surprised. What was she doing here ?

 

"Hi Ermal ! Hahahaha you should see your face ! Don't worry I won't be too long I just wanted to tell you something. thank you for taking care of Fabrizio like that. You make him so happy, happier than I would ever see him. He is lucky to have someone like you. I hope you two will continue to be that happy together for a long time."

 

And she left just like she came. Ermal couldn't speak, couldn't even think. What on earth was happening ?? Just at this moment he saw Fabrizio coming. He was wearing a suit and his glasses. His hair were even done. he looked so beautiful like that. He was smiling a bit weirdly. It was shy but at the same time it was the biggest grin he ever saw on Fabrizio. God he was so in love. Part of him understood what was happening but the other was still lost and thinking it was all a dream.  Fabrizio came closer to him.

 

"Hi Ermal."

 

"Fa-Fabri ! What the ?"

 

"Okay, can you please listen to what I'm going to say ? You will talk later, okay ?"

 

The man was obviously very nervous.

 

_Oh my god. OH MY GOD._

 

"Right so. Ermal. Usually when I want to speak about my feelings I write a song because I don't know how to say what I feel. But not this time. This time it's too important, you're too important to use a simple song. Or maybe you prefer a song ? I wrote one too so I can sing it if you want ? Hum, anyway.  Sorry I'm a bit nervous, I told you I'm not used to talk about my feelings. Ermal I never told you that but I already listened to your songs before meeting you at Sanremo. I knew that you were the guitarist of Ameba 4. That's how I discovered you. And you were so good, I continued to listen to what you were doing after Sanremo. I guess you can say that I feel in love with your voice and your lyrics. It was, and still is, so great. That's why i thought of you for the collaboration and honestly i don't know where I found the courage to ask you to work with me but I never regretted this decision for one second. You inspired me Ermal, you inspired me so much. After we worked together I finally found new ideas for my songs. And I was so proud every time you called me your friend because I loved  you so much that even if I was just going to be your friend, your brother, it would have been enough for me. But you told me that you loved me, god I still don't understand what I did to deserve someone like you but i'm glad I did it. You may not realize it Ermal but you changed my life deeply. You even...." his voice broke like if he was going to cry "You even managed to change my opinions on some topics. Including marriage. Before you I didn't believe in marriage, I never felt the need to officialize my love with someone. But you changed that. Now I wanted to get married, I want to present you as my husband and I want to see a ring on your finger matching a ring on mine. And oh my god, is it too cheesy ? Ermal did I do too much ?? "

 

Fabrizio was panicking again.

 

Ermal took him in his arms and hugged him tight.

 

"No it's not. It's perfect. Please continue."

 

Fabrizio took a deep breath and got down on a knee. He took a small box in his pocket and looked up to Ermal.

 

"Ermal Meta. Do të martohesh me mua ?"

 

Ermal was going to cry. Ermal was going to...Ermal was crying. Fabrizio Mobrici, the love of his life proposed to him in albanian in probably one of his favorite spot in the world. He couldn't believe it. And to think that 5 minutes ago he was thinking of him proposing to Fabrizio.

 

"Yes. Yes ! Yes ! Of course !!"

 

He threw himself at Fabrizio to kiss him. Which was difficult considering that they were both laughing at the same time. They kissed a bit more before they heard a little girl's voice screaming and saw their daughter sprinting towards them. Anita was followed by Agata telling her to leave them alone. The little girl ignored her mom and hugged her fathers. They were quickly joined by Libero and hugged for a long minute. They then stood up to hug Agata who was taking a lot of photos. She congratulate them and was soon joined by Giada and Ermal's family. They all hugged and kissed, all happy.

 

"But wait...mom you tricked me ! There were no groceries to do!"

 

"Can you really blame me ?"

 

No he couldn't. That's when Libero pointed out that Fabrizio didn't give Ermal the ring yet. Agata recorded the moment when Fabrizio put the ring on Ermal's finger their family cheering behind them.

 

Ermal had never be happier than at this moment and he had the feeling that it was going to continue like that for a long time.


End file.
